


fuck you fuck him and fuck me

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Absolutely no plot, JJ vs Otabek, M/M, Otapliroy, Porn, Spanking, aggressive tops, pics so it happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Jean-Jacques brings a little JJ Style to the bedroom.





	fuck you fuck him and fuck me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mthaytr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mthaytr/gifts).



> So [Mthaytr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mthaytr/pseuds/Mthaytr) wanted some super obnoxious JJ otapliroy action. I can't say no to Mthaytr. No way.

He loves Otabek. No, he really does. Sure, he does the cool guy thing, and yeah, he only does it so no one knows what an anal retentive but he is, but JJ also knows he's an anal retentive but because he cares. He's intensely caring, on crazy levels. Maybe that's what makes him such a control freak about everything from the thermostat to labels facing forward in the cupboard to precisely how he and Yuri were going to fuck. It always about being very gentle with his Precious Yura, because he was so small; so young, so trusting. Huh.

And Otabek loves him, too. He knows it because there's no way Otabek would let anyone so much as look at his _Yura_ naked unless he did. And he lets JJ do way, way more than just look. But the thing is, Otabek also has to know the King plays by his own rules. He probably knows he's fucked Yuri like a dog in heat when it's just the two of them, and his precious Yura _loved it_. Yeah. He loved it when King JJ got him on all fours, yesterday, tongue fucking his ass and fucking him into the floor. Precious Yura was screaming his name - all _Jeh Jeh! Jeh Jeh!_ And when JJ was about to come he pulled out and jacked off into his mouth. Precious, Precious Yura opened up wide swallowed every drop of his jizz like a porn star. Yeah - Yuri could take a hell of a lot more than Otabek thought.

Which was why he was biting Yuri’s ass cheek instead of prepping Yuri with one measly finger while Otabek was lubing up.

“Jeh Jeh!”

“You like that, don't you kitten? Yeah, yeah, you do, kitty.” He licked the bite mark and went right back to work, sucking, biting and sucking some more. He was seriously thinking about putting his initials there.

Otabek stopped jerking himself off, immediately. “What the hell are you doing?”

“He likes it!” JJ _smacked_ that pretty ass as Yuri ground his dick into the sheets. “See?” It took a millisecond for Otabek to get right in there and pull Yuri away from JJ. “Aw! Seriously? He was into it!”

Otabek was studying the bite mark - as if he'd been mauled or something? - then Yuri’s red face. He said something in Russian and Yuri rolled his eyes, shrugged and said something back.

“English?”

Yuri snorted. “You two need to get your shit together or I'm going to got jerk off in the shower and go to sleep. Is that enough English for you?”

JJ leaned over and nuzzled his neck. “You left out the part where you tell Mr Soft and Gentle you like it rough, baby.” Then he bit, again, because he had a point to make. And, yeah, Otabek felt Yuri melt in his arms and he saw the way JJ could make his lips tremble, and he'd be damned if Otabek didn't get turned on because it was so, so hot.

So, of course, Otabek bit him on the other side of his neck and - hell yeah! - Yuri, Precious Princess Yuri, wailed as JJ smacked that ass with both hands and grabbed it, hard.

“Tell us if we get too rough.” Otabek had to play it safe.

JJ rolled his eyes. “Say uncle.”

Yuri grabbed both their heads and he smashed their mouths against his neck. “Fuck you both. Get to it!” So JJ was only one thousand percent right. Not only could Yuri take it - he was snarling, demanding _things_. “I want you to smack my ass!” JJ grabbed him. “Not just you!” Otabek blinked. “Both!”

JJ didn't stop to figure out how that was going to work. He nudged Yuri's head toward Otabek and draped that sweet ass over his lap. “Who's a dirty kitty?” _Smack!_ Otabek looked like he was going to implode as Yuri shrieked. “Come on! Who's a dirty, dirty kitty?” Smack!

“Fuck you, asshole!”

Otabek growled - really! - as JJ smacked one more time. “Oh, I don't think that's the right answer!”

Then Otabek ruined everything and pulled Yuri away. “Can't you do anything right, Jean?” Yuri was over his knee and he rubbed his red ass, gently. Oh, please. JJ just rolled his eyes and flopped back into the pillows. “Ask me nicely, Yuri. Ask me and I'll do it.”

“Please?” It was about as nice as his scremo music.

But then he did something amazing. He pinched his inner thigh and _twisted_ the skin. Yuri sobbed. “I said, nicely.”

_”Please?”_

Otabek gave JJ his smug _fuck you_ look. Oh! Look who took the challenge! JJ gave him one right back, right before Otabek smacked. _Very hard_. “Who loves you?”

“Beka!” _Smack._

“Who takes care of you best?”

“Beka!” _Smack!_

“Love me?”

Yuri ground against Otabek's thigh and JJ wanted him to do that on _his_ lap. And he wasn’t the type to just let things go. So he crawled on over and spanked Yuri’s ass. “Love me, too?”

“God fucking shit - “ Yuri grabbed JJ’s dick and shoved the head in his mouth.

“I think we know the answer to that question.” JJ smiled at Otabek as he began to thrust. “Aw, baby… so good.”

Otabek grabbed JJ’s hair. “I changed my mind. I’m going to fuck you both.”

More challenges! JJ grabbed his hair right back as Yuri groaned around his dick, as he thrust into his mouth, as he imagined Otabek on his hand and knees and - “Nah. I'm gonna fuck _you_ both. And you're gonna love every second of it, Altin.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, really.”

Otabek spat on his finger and sneered. “We’ll see about that, Leroy.” He really thought he was going to - really? He made to move toward JJ’s ass. But Otabek was a secret sneak. Otabek, that weasel, had moved right behind Yuri when he reached for JJ and _faked them out_ as he angled himself behind Yuri. “Wups…” Yuri pulled back and yelped as Otabek thrust in.

Mr Half Hour Prep didn't prep. No, he grinned back at JJ as Yuri let out a stream of what must've been the bluest Russian curses. Yeah, he tried to get up and _then_ Otabek actually shoved his face into the mattress and started fucking. Hard.

“You're next.” Otabek glared at JJ.

Big words. JJ grabbed the lube and got right behind him. “I didn't mention any particular order.” Otabek tried to kick him back - hah! It totally made him pull out. JJ shoved him out of the way and took over.

“JJ’s back, baby.” He ploughed right in and - oh, god! If Yuri's mouth was good, his ass was always better. It was the tightest, hottest squeeze his dick ever got. And he was already moaning that sweet, sick _Jeh Jeh_ song as he angled his ass up and shoved it right in, fast and hard, just the way his dirty kitten liked it.

Then Otabek had to go and try to shove his dick up JJ’s ass. But the guy couldn't hit a moving target to save his life and JJ just rolled over, taking his kitty cat with him. And man, Yuri looked good getting bounced up and down on JJ’s dick. “Tell him you like riding the King, baby!”

“Shut up!” Yuri was breathless, gasping as he went up and down, taking JJ all the way. “Oh my god just keep fucking me I don't care which if you!”

Otabek’s arm went around him and he threw Yuri down on the mattress. “Wrong answer!” Otabek pounded so hard into him, JJ swore the smacking sounded harder than their spanking.

Well, shit…

JJ figured there was more than one way to win this thing. He laid down next to them, smiling as Otabek alternated between glaring at him and staring at Yuri, all flush and snarling and dirty as hell, as if he never saw him before and didn't know what to think of him. But this was the _real_ Yuri. He wasn't some breakable, precious thing. He was cock hungry and down to get nasty. See, Otabek needed JJ to show him that. He should've thanked him, really.

“Enjoying yourselves?”

Otabek grunted. Yuri said something in Russian. Probably curses. God, he was so beautiful. JJ had to touch his face. Yuri literally snapped as his finger. Yeah, seriously gorgeous, ferocious kitten.

“That's so nice. Tell me, Beks? You think you're gonna fuck me like that?”

“Harder.”

JJ nodded as if someone told him it was sunny in Montreal. “It's good to dream.” Then he went to Plan B: Get Yuri’s Come and Don't Share. He had his lips wrapped around that delicious pink dick so fast, and Yuri was wailing and _coming_ , and Otabek was trying to yank him off - too late! - because JJ was sucking Yuri like a straw and he swallowed every ever-loving drop.

Ha!

Otabek tackled him to the floor. The guy was as predictable as a sunrise and JJ was ready, just by default. He had a fifteen centimeters and a good twelve kilos on the guy. All he had to do was roll him over and - wait. Otabek was between his legs and -

“Harder.”

He was hardly lubed up enough and JJ was definitely not even close to prepped. But he was trying to shove it in and - Tabernac! JJ was not even expecting him to - but he did, and - _”Crisse!”_

Either Yuri changed his personality completely and became both empathetic and not prone to stretching out and doing nothing, like a lazy cat after he came, or gravity dropped the lube on JJ’s chest. Probably gravity. Otabek snatched it up and pulled out (thank god!) and just as he was about to dribble it all over himself JJ caught a handful and scooted back. “You're gonna pay, Altin.”

Then he lunged forward, pinning Otabek down, snorting because he looked so cute when he was surprised and underneath him. “Remind you of that time in Colorado Springs and ‘Special Wrestling?’”

Yuri laughed lazily over the edge of the bed. “Special wrestling? Really, you guys? Gay.”

“Aw, don't say it doesn't turn you on, kitten.” JJ pushed his dick up Otabek. He gasped as JJ kept going, trying to push and wiggle but JJ knew he was into it because he could've gotten away. JJ stopped pinning his hands over his head. And when JJ was in? When Otabek stared up at Yuri, who was watching them with this crazy, hungry stare? JJ _knew_ he was going to win. He thrust hard - god! - and he kept thrusting. He was getting rug burn on his knees and Otabek's hands were leaving bruises all over his ass and Yuri was taking out his phone and there were flashes and _he didn't care because he was winning!_

Then he was on his back. How? Otabek was between his legs again and JJ was not up his ass and the world was upside down while Yuri stood over them taking pictures and -

Tabernac!

“You're going to pay, Leroy!” It wasn't pain. Pain was a small word. Otabek was not just fucking. He was hammering into him over and over and JJ’s dick - he shut his eyes and hollered because his dick was being pumped and his ass was getting destroyed and he felt - felt -

“Ready, assholes?”

Suddenly Yuri, phone free, shoved himself between them and he had Otabek on the floor. And he was -

 _Crisse! He was fucking Otabek!_ He was pumping that sweet ass back and forth and saying more of that Russian, except it sounded sweet and rushed and JJ could see his hand moving and Otabek was groaning, moaning Yuri’s name as he locked his legs around him. Then his toes curled. Then he yelled. Wow. JJ had to stroke himself because that was some masterful stuff.

Yuri raised his face to the ceiling and took a long, deep breath. “You’re next , Jeh Jeh.”

_Jeh Jeh_

He was on his hands and knees before he even realized what he was doing, legs spread and ass up. Yuri crawled on his hands and knees and - _smack!_ \- spanked him. “This was all your doing. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“It's JJ St - “

SMACK! _Enfant d'chienne!_ ”Don't you dare!”

“I'm sorry!”

“Get him, Yura!” Otabek had his phone out, now. And there was no flash. Apparently he was _filming._

Yuri didn't waste time. He crammed himself inside. He was nowhere near as big as Otabek but JJ still felt every centimeter of him as he slammed in and out of him. Then he reached around. Then he grabbed him. Right there. Then he said it again -

_Jeh Jeh_

JJ didn't just come. He died. And when Yuri pulled out? When he dragged them to their knees? When he jerked off into their open mouths? And made them kiss and taste him in each other? He was alive, again.

++

He loves Otabek and _Crisse,_ does he love Yuri. He loves them enough to trust they're never going to post anything from that night on the internet. Never going to share it with other people, and never breathe a word about what they do behind closed doors. That's something that's just for them, and no one else. When people ask what they are to each other, Yuri tells them to eat a dick at let it fuck them on the way out. (That's his nasty little kitten!)

But he's a little tired of how they keep watching the video of Yuri and him. On the big screen. Every time he tries to throw the double J sign around the house. Yeah, it's getting a little old. Especially when they say, at the same time:  _I'm sooooooorrrry_.

He doesn't say sorry like such a Canuck, does he? Oh god - _he does! -_  Oh, god...


End file.
